


Ghost of the past

by FreyaFenris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Ghosts, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Modern Era, Post Season/Series 05, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin will meet Arthur again, but for now memory will have to be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of the past

**Author's Note:**

> me proving the point that I can do happy? so not happening.  
> ...btw, I cannot believe that this is first pure blooded merthur that I published, of all the things that I have on my computer o.O
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/46210674350/ghost-of-the-past-me-proving-the-point-that-i-can) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Ghost-of-the-past-361394236).


End file.
